The Lost Loves
by Elise W
Summary: Ella era prisionera en un sótano, y su aparente madre la celadora. Edward solo alguien más que intentaba rescatarla…. AU  Edward/Bella


Este es un oneshot, o no sé lo que sea... que me daba cosa subir. Lo escribí tratando de imaginar algo diferente de lo que siempre escribo, por lo que no sé cómo habrá quedado. Pero así lo planee desde el principio.

Ojala les guste, a mí me gusta :P (al menos la idea). Porque aun estaré reeditándolo después, en cuanto a cómo está escrito, solo que no me aguante subirlo, y además esta historia estuvo a punto de morir hace unos días que mi computadora fue semi formateada... pero pude rescatarla e.e

**Entonces aquí va:**

**Disclamer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama de esta historia alterna es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LOST LOVES.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Ella era prisionera en un sótano, y su aparente madre la celadora. Edward solo alguien más que intentaba rescatarla…. AU (Edward/Bella)

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1 "Prisionera"<strong>

**...**

"**T**odo pasa por una razón", dice la gente a menudo. "Hay una razón para todo". Sin embargo yo no podía encontrar justificaciones a muchas de las cosas en mi vida. Creo que esta, a veces solo es injusta y no hay razón para eso. Tan solo te hace pagar errores de por vida, sean o no tu culpa.

Te hace vivir prisionera indefinidamente.

Así acontecía cada mañana para mí. Pago tras pago. Lo único que tenía para sentirme más o menos desahogada, era mirar por las pequeñas ventanillas cubiertas de barrotes que poseía aquel viejo y abandonado sótano. Observaba como los vecinos se preparaban para salir a vivir, una rutina diaria y monótona, pero al fin y al cabo vivir. Los niños, impacientes y sonrosados que esperaban el autobús escolar cada día a las ocho de la mañana.

Yo no luciría más como ellos, suponía. Linda, y sonrosada. Pues encerrada en ese sitio y en mi estado de vejación, debía estar más pálida que nunca. Renee bajaba al sótano de vez en cuando, pero era solo para alimentarme. Con cosas asquerosas y poco vitamínicas. Lo que empeoraba mi estado. Entonces no, ya no estaría más como aquellos niños.

Estaba muerta en vida.

Cansada de la situación, le había prometido a Renee no intentar escapar de nuevo, pero tal promesa no pareció suficiente. _Es demasiado peligroso_, me decía. Por lo que guiada de esa explicación, trataba de encontrar una razón para justificar mi encierro. Era allí cuando entendía que lo que Renee me hacía, era porque tenía miedo, o en el mejor de los casos, porque no quería perderme. Al fin y al cabo yo era toda la familia que le quedaba. Cuando papá murió las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, y esta era la única manera que ella había encontrado de mantenerme a salvo, de aquello a lo que llamaba peligroso. Aunque hacerlo involucrara encerrarme en un sótano de por vida.

—No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre —me atreví a decirle esa mañana, pero no tuve nada más que una mirada fría y dura como aliciente.

—Sigues siendo una niña inmadura en muchos sentidos Isabella, es por esa razón que no comprendes que lo hago es por tu bien, por el de todos — dijo después, preparando sobre la sucia bandeja mi alimento diario.

Solo me daba de comer una vez al día. _Es más que suficiente_, alegaba, y yo solo podía pensar en que Renee había enloquecido, y de paso yo también.

Pero aunque eso fuera cierto y yo siguiera siendo una niña - traumada quizás- nada quitaba que lo que pasaba entre nosotros era incorrecto. Injusto. Infundado, porque yo no planeaba salir a la calle. Había entendido con el paso del tiempo que eso sería una terrible idea, pero al menos podía andar libre por la casa y alimentarme de algo decente, en vez de lo que ella traía.

—Por favor —le suplique.

Ella volvió a negármelo.

En momentos como esos, pensaba que la verdadera razón de Renee para tenerme encerrada, era porque me odiaba. Y cuando deposito la bandeja en el suelo, con el mismo contenido asqueroso, fue inevitable pensarlo así.

—Te dije que no trataría de escapar otra vez —aun así le repetí, con la esperanza de doblegar su corazón — por favor si sigues teniéndome aquí y alimentándome de esta manera, moriré.

Pero dentro de ella ya no existía la piedad, había algo muy oscuro que con el paso del tiempo se volvía más y más profundo.

—Eso es imposible —murmuró con frialdad —yo te cuido y te estoy manteniendo a salvo, afuera es peligroso, jamás podrás salir de aquí sin que algo malo pase, como lo que le paso a…

Su voz se quebró inevitablemente.

—A papá, lo se… pero no puedes castigarme por eso, y no tiene que suceder de nuevo.

Por unos segundos me miro con lo que pensé era arrepentimiento. Pero su miedo pesaba más que otra cosa.

—No puedes prometer algo así —dijo dolida, y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2 "El escogido"<strong>

**...**

**N**o recordaba la última vez que había hablado con alguien que no fuera Renee. Me quejaba constantemente de la escuela y de mis compañeros, pero ahora daría todo con tal de interactuar con alguien, aunque este fuese un idiota como la mayoría de los muchachos del colegio. Había un par de ellos, que vivían cruzando la calle, pero se comportaban tan idiotamente como la mayoría. Por eso la idea de intentar hablarles cuando pasaban cerca de la casa, nunca me resulto demasiado apetecible, a pesar de mi enorme necesidad de conseguir compañía. Ninguno valía la pena como para arriesgarme a ser descubierta.

No quería meter en problemas a Renee. La amaba, a pesar de todo, y eso haces cuando amas a alguien, te quedas callado y todo lo que tengas que hacer para protegerlo, lo haces. Había días en que trataba de comprenderlo desde esa perspectiva, y este era uno de esos. Así que me aleje de las minúsculas rendijas por donde escasamente se filtraba el atardecer, hasta que solo quedo oscuridad. Pensé que al anochecer, sería menos peligroso pegarme contra estas y sacar las manos, tocar el césped del jardín. En comunidades rurales como aquella, la brisa es siempre reconfortante, y la sensación del pasto bajo mis dedos me relajaba. La frescura del exterior sobre mi piel, al menos sobre esa porción de mi cuerpo, hacía que me sintiera casi libre.

No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero aquella noche fue diferente. Habían pasado quizás cinco minutos desde que mis manos se encontraban afuera, cuando lo sentí. Alguien las sujeto con firmeza, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, él ya estaba agachado, mirándome.

—¡Sabia que escondía algo! —gritó, con ojos muy abiertos e impactados.

No lo conocía, pero el aroma que desprendía del exterior, ese brillo en sus ojos, me embargo por unos segundos.

—¡Déjame! —le grite a pesar de eso. He intente esconderme, pero él ya lo había visto todo.

Mi estado pálido y demacrado, mi ropa harapienta y las cadenas en mis pies.

—Tranquila no te alejes, te ayudare —su voz sonó suave y su promesa verdadera, pero siempre sonaban así.

¿Ayudarme?; Nadie podía ayudarme.

Gruñí.

—Solo vete es peligroso que hable contigo, créeme es mejor que te vayas ahora.

No quería que pasara lo mismo que con los otros chicos, los que con anterioridad también intentaron ayudarme, a la trabajadora social que de igual modo me descubrió mirando entre los barrotes y ahora…. ¡No!

—¿Es tu madre verdad?, ella te tiene aquí, la vi sacar esas cadenas de la camioneta hace unas semanas y…

—No importa. ¡Vete! —si Renee lo sabía, esta vez podría encerarme en un bunker o algo parecido.

La idea me dio pánico.

— ¡Lárgate!, y no le digas a nadie.

—Pero…

—Por favor —sollocé —a mi madre no le gusta que hable con extraños, solo… solo me causaras problemas, vete, ¡Por favor!, vete —

Al final termine sonando muy desesperada, y él asustado por mi reacción, quizás confundido. Se alejó. Con lo que no contaba, era con la terquedad del muchacho. Él siguió volviendo cada noche, y luego cada mañana cuando Renee salía a conseguir provisiones o eso con lo que me alimentaba. Al cabo de un tiempo, lo tenía todos los días haciéndome compañía.

A diferencia de los anteriores, este parecía inteligente, o algo así.

Ninguno había llegado tan lejos, pero tal vez él fuese el escogido.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3 "Déjame entrar"<strong>

**...**

"**E**dward", así se llamaba. Lo supe la segunda vez que vino. Había intentado por todos los medios esconderme de él y no hablarle, pero fue imposible. Él era imposible. No paraba de parlotear y de insistir en que le respondería.

—Soy Edward —había dicho en una de esas, y después persistido para que le dijera mí nombre.

No lo hice. No quería hablar con él y que se siguiera apareciendo por acá. Pero cuando amenazo con llamar a la policía tuve que hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dije, molesta.

—Saber porque estas encerrada y ayudarte, no he llamado a la policía pero si no me dices que pasa, lo hare.

El que tan solo dijera la palabra policía, me ponía de nervios. Jamás le haría algo así a Renee. Podía ser todo pero nunca una traicionera. Además de igual forma que ella, esa mujer era toda la familia que me quedaba. No iba a perderla a pesar de las condiciones de nuestra relación.

—No lo hagas —lloriqueé —no es lo que crees, por favor no me hagas esto.

La cara del muchacho se llenó de confusión y yo lo entendí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, quiere seguir encerrado?; Pero así debía ser, seguiría de este modo si haciéndolo protegía a Renee.

—Por favor —supliqué.

Él bufo.

—Creo que es exactamente lo que veo, pero…. no le diré a nadie si eso te preocupa, por ahora, y con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —

Espere con impaciencia su respuesta, haría lo que me pidiera si así desaparecía de mi existencia y me dejaba en paz. Pero Edward tenía otros planes.

—Déjame entrar contigo.

—¿Ehh?

¿Qué parte de mis imposibilidades físicas y encierro, no captaba?

—Esa es la condición, además tengo curiosidad…

No fue algo que me sorprendiera, llevábamos viviendo en la misma casa por mucho tiempo. La mayoría de mi árbol genealógico habito este lugar alguna vez. Luego la propiedad se fue heredando de hijo en hijo. Hasta que quedo en manos de mi padre. Era normal que ante tanta antigüedad hubiera historias y Edward tuviera curiosidad. Se notaba en su mirada. Contrariamente de los anteriores, él parecía más intrigado que preocupado.

Consternada, lo mire a los ojos.

—¿No has escuchado el dicho: la curiosidad mato al gato? —le pregunte. Renee no tomaría nada bien que lo dejara pasar, no tomaría bien absolutamente nada que conllevara mi interacción con otro ser humano.

—Bueno, por si no lo has notado no soy un gato… y no tienes opción, así que ¿me vas a dejar entrar, sí o sí?

Sabía que si le decía que no, llamaría a la policía, o no lo haría y tan solo fanfarroneaba, pero… yo también tenía curiosidad. Era sumamente más atractivo que los otros. Su cabello cobrizo soltaba destellos contra la luz, recordándome los rayos del sol. Su aroma era limpio, a verano y luz solar, su piel lucia ligeramente tostada por este, y el verde de sus ojos, el brillo de libertad dentro de ellos. Todo era demasiado apetecible para dejar que se marchara.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

Él sonrió, y aquel gesto, de dientes blancos y aliento dulce, termino de convencerme.

—Hay un hueco —le dije —que no tiene barrotes pero esta tapiado con madera, lo demás esta todo cerrado.

Supuse que se desanimaría con la imposibilidad de entrar, pero…

—Puedo abrirlo —dijo esperanzado.

—Bueno y…. ¿Cabras por ese agujero?

Quitar las maderas era una cosa, deslizarse por la pequeña abertura, imposible.

—Tampoco estoy tan gordo —sonrió, y no lo estaba, no sé cómo habrá hecho. Tal vez en realidad era muy flexible y mañoso, porque lo logro.

Y yo lo deje entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 4 "Adentrándose"<strong>

**...**

**L**a primera vez que lo hiso, se topó con que el sótano era demasiado oscuro, así que se tropezó con varias cosas mientras se deslizaba dentro. Sin embargo lo logro y aunque se cayó. Algo de lo que no pude dejar de burlarme. Cuando lo tuve cerca, ese fue el primer paso para lo que sucedería después. Simplemente no podía resistirme a la idea de tener compañía, y Edward era demasiado guapo, dulce y apetecible. No había visto a un chico en años, y él era de verdad atrayente.

—¿Vas a salir o qué? —me dijo.

Si no fuera por la risa que había soltado antes, podría haber seguido escondida. Sin embargo estaba ilusionada, y él ya me había escuchado. Con miedo intente de salir del rincón oscuro donde me pasaba la mayor parte del día, sobre todo en mañanas tan luminosas como aquella, pero la sola claridad que despedía aquel agujero sin las maderas, hiso que me escondiera de inmediato. Me cegaba tanta luz del exterior. Quemaba. Era obvio después de no verla en tanto tiempo.

Cuando Edward noto mi reacción, movió una torre de cajas para tapar el agujero de vuelta. Camino hasta el rincón donde me escondía y volvió a hablarme. Esta vez preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por favor ¿Qué quieres?, si ella sabe que estuviste aquí, no… no lo tomara muy bien y es peligroso para ti que hayas entrado.

Su pecho se inflo y dejo escapar el aire despacio, al tiempo que lo observaba todo.

—Entiendo, le tienes miedo y... —miro a su alrededor una vez más —este lugar es horrible, ella no puede tenerte a aquí —su voz cambio entonces — Yo no sé si pueda seguir con mi promesa, viéndolo de cerca creo que es importante que llame a la policía.

Su tono era serio, y el terror me lleno nuevamente.

—¡No! —grité —tú lo prometiste, dijiste que si te dejaba pasar no le dirías a nadie.

Me atreví a salir de mi escondite para detenerlo, pero me arrepentí al instante en que sus ojos me miraron. Parecía haber visto un monstruo y era comprensible, después de todo ese tiempo encerrada y con la forma en que me alimentaba Renee, eso debía ser. Un asco, una aberración pálida y moribunda que un chico tan saludable y atractivo como él nunca soportaría.

Tuve ganas de llorar, después de todo ese tiempo en el que las lágrimas se habían secado y me habían cansado. Casi pude sentir la humedad rodar por mis mejillas.

—Solo vete, y olvídate de esto.

Al escucharme Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, lucia compasivo y eso me dolió más. No quería que tuviera lastima de mí. Creí verlo estirarse para tocarme, pero me aleje de inmediato, y él también lo hiso.

—Tranquila —susurró después, con la misma expresión en sus ojos —es solo que mírate, estas muy delgada y pálida, sería peor que tu madre si no lo reportara.

Se puso de pie y se apresuró al agujero por el que había entrado.

—Debo hacerlo —dijo finalmente, empezando a mover las cajas.

—¡NO! —me lance al suelo, arrastre mi cuerpo todo lo que pude hasta él, pero las cadenas tiraron de mis tobillos, lastimaron, y me regresaron a la oscuridad.

Las heridas que ya poseía debido al metal, sacaron más sangre y liquido marrón. Chille audiblemente por el dolor. Bastante fuerte que Edward tuvo que detenerse, asustado de mis gritos, y me hallo tirada, y con los tobillos y parte de las pantorrillas cubiertas de sangre.

—Sangre, tienes sangre en todas las piernas, y es casi café, las heridas deben estar infectadas, ¡Con mayor razón tengo que buscar ayuda!

Trato de darse la vuelta para continuar con su plan, pero esta vez logre tomarlo de la camisa y detenerlo.

—¡Por favor! —le suplique, acercándome todo lo que pude a él, mis labios estaban centímetros de su rostro —por favor no lo hagas.

—Pe-pero —balbuceo —¿estás loca?

Tal vez lo estaba. No quería que dañaran a Renee por mi culpa.

—La meterán a la cárcel y no se lo merece, ella solo está protegiéndome.

Papá había muerto mientras salíamos, un accidente que prefería borrar de mi memoria. Un recuerdo demasiado horrible que había hecho que Renee se diera cuenta de que era peligroso dejarme salir. Dolía, pero lo comprendía. Para mi mala suerte, Edward no lo hiso. Me miro con el ceño fruncido por bastantes segundos, quieto y con mis manos hechas puños sobre su camiseta.

Después suspiro, confuso tal vez. Yo lo estaría si fuera él.

—Debes estar más traumatizada de lo que pensé, si piensas que ella te está protegiendo a pesar de cómo te tiene —dijo, y deje que lo pensara de ese modo. Era una explicación coherente. Probablemente si lo estaba.

Cerré los ojos, temblando todavía por el miedo y esperando que eso lo detuviera de ir con la policía. Fue entonces cuando sentí sus manos en mis mejillas. Sus dedos cálidos, deslizándose suavemente sobre mi muerta y pálida piel.

—No lo haré —susurró —ya cálmate.

E intente hacerle caso. Respire profundo, inhalando, exhalando, y me relaje con su aliento llenado mis fosas nasales. Era dulce, y hacía mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a sentir aquel olor. Chocolate, menta y vida. A mí ya no me quedaba casi nada, y su olor fue adentrándose hasta que lo solté y me senté en el suelo. No abrí los ojos hasta que lo logre completamente y cuando lo hice, él seguía allí. Analizándome con sus ojos verdes, observando mis heridas con detenimiento. Después de parecer pensarlo bastante se acercó a mi lado, y las toco.

—¡No! —trate de apartarlo.

La carne, sobre todo la de mis tobillos donde se ceñía el metal, estaba pelada y descubierta. Pero esta vez él no se apartó. Siguió tocando y analizando…

—Esto es grave —señaló —puedes morir por una infección, ¿entiendes eso?

—No, pero tú pareces muy informado en el tema.

Ni que fuera un doctor, ¿Qué sabia el de heridas? ¡De mis heridas!; De haber sabido que sería tan metiche y molesto, no lo hubiera dejado entrar. Renee habría buscado la manera de esconderme, o yo de detenerlos como las otras veces.

Violenta, aleje mis tobillos de un tirón, y me hice un ovillo nuevamente.

—¡Bueno ya te deje pasar! —prácticamente grazne, enfadada — ya me viste, ya saciaste tu curiosidad, ya molestaste lo suficiente, ¿por qué mejor no te vas?, y de paso no vuelves, además Renee está a punto de llegar —

—¿Renee?, ¿Así se llama tu mamá?

—Si, así que vete antes de que llegue y te descubra metiéndote en lo que no te importa.

La camioneta aparcando en la entrada me alerto. ¡Debía irse, y ya!

—Anda la escucho llegando, ¡Largo!

—Bien, pero no te desharás de mi tan fácil —sentenció, luego se impulsó por medio de un par de cajas, y salió por donde había entrado. Cuando estuvo fuera completamente, exhale tranquila.

Se había salvado.

Para que las cosas siguieran así, me acerque a mover las cajas como pude, era prioritario esconder la evidencia, lo intente hasta que logre tapar decentemente la abertura. Escuche como Edward colocaba encima las tablas para ayudarme, pero aun así seguí moviendo las cajas, hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse.

Corrí a mi rincón, asustada y muy preocupada.

Por fortuna y para suerte de Edward, ella no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Volviste a tirar de las cadenas —fue todo lo que dijo.

Tomo un trapo de entre las cosas que traía, y comenzó a secar la sangre, luego curo las heridas y las vendo. Cuando termino y se fue. Engullí lo que había traído para comer, las mire y me chupe el dedo índice para luego colocar ese líquido fresco sobre la piel enrojecida de las orillas. Las vendas estaban demasiado apretadas. Pero mi dedo húmedo supuso cierto alivio, como cuando colocas saliva a un piquete de mosquito y este molesta menos.

Creo que sirvió, porque a la mañana siguiente casi no tenía nada.

¿Quién decía que Renee no me cuidaba?

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 5 "Piel dulce"<strong>

**...**

**E**staba volviéndolo a hacer. Colocar mi dedo lleno de humedad bucal y salival sobre la orilla de las vendas, justo donde se había enrojecido por el roce del metal, cuando lo escuche cayendo de nuevo.

—Parece que esta será mí entrada todas las mañanas —dijo, quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

Escucharle acelero mi respiración. Pensé que ya no volvería, ¿Por qué lo hiso? ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz?

—Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras —solté, en parte gruñendo, en parte quejándome, y contradictoriamente también, emocionada.

Edward sonrió, apenas levanto la orilla de un labio, pero fue suficiente para que el último sentimiento ganara. Y me odie por ello. Literalmente me di de golpes contra la pared. ¡Maldito sea!, y maldita sea su presencia. Su intensa presencia. Se me hiso agua la boca mientras volvía a sentirlo, y entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba algo de comer consigo.

De inmediato mi estómago se revolvió furioso debido al dulce olor, y me olvide de las recriminaciones pasadas. Anhelante, me deslice fuera de la oscuridad y lo mire a los ojos.

—Son pastelitos de chocolate —explicó Edward —robe un par del desayuno para ti.

¡Pastelitos!, había olvidado su sabor, pero sabía que antes de que Renee llenara mis papilas gustativas con aquellas horribles cosas que me mantenían débil, aquel aroma dulce de lo que según Edward decía eran pastelitos de chocolate, me encantaba. Él los saco envueltos en una servilleta de papel y me los tendió. Lucían deliciosos, así que los devore con rapidez, quizás fue por eso y que casi no los mastique, que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Ve más despacio, cuando estas desnutrida no es bueno comer todo de golpe.

Sin embargo no lo volví a intentar. Además él había traído jugos y lo que parecía leche chocolatada, por lo que decidí beber un par de sorbos de esta última. El sabor me empalagó igual, así que lo deje y respire hondo. Edward no tenía la culpa. Aunque estuviese tan débil, incluso para comer lo que me trajo, su detalle había sido muy tierno. Así que le sonreí, agradecida, y evite mostrar los dientes porque no quería asustarlo de nuevo con mi monstruosidad.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward era diferente, tal vez extraño, porque a pesar de mi aspecto se acercó sin miedo, se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca, y tomo el pastelito que me había estado comiendo. Le dio un fuerte mordisco, y se lamio el chocolate de los labios.

—Tienen relleno, están deliciosos ¿por qué no te gustaron?

—Si me gustaron —me apresure a contestar.

De verdad me gustaba.

—Come entonces —acercó el pastelillo a mi boca.

Intente darle una mordida discreta, pero el relleno se desbordo todo, machando mis labios.

Edward rio mientras me miraba limpiarlo sin ningún éxito, pues también tenía chocolate en los dedos. Por lo tanto me había pintado bigotes en toda la boca, en la comisura y hasta la barbilla. Cuando lo descubrí estalle en risas como él. Una risa real. Era tan fácil romper el hielo con Edward, parecía de esas personas que nunca podrás odiar, demasiado suave, paciente e inteligente. Sabia como entrar sin que te dieras cuenta.

Él limpio mis labios con la servilleta, riendo todavía, yo también lo hacía. Solo hasta que note como me miraba.

Peligroso.

Mi risa se detuvo entonces y él lamio la punta de su dedo para deslizarlo en la comisura de mi boca.

Me estremecí.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien me trato de esta manera?

—¿No te doy asco?

No quería preguntarlo, pero…. ¿Y si todo era un engaño? ¿Y solo quería ganarse mi confianza, para después traicionarme?

Llamaría a la policía.

—¿De qué hablas?

Edward me miro muy serio, como si le hubiera preguntado una atrocidad. ¿Acaso estaba ciego?

—Sabes de que hablo, ¿no te da asco tocarme?, lo dijiste la otra vez estoy hecha un desastre, un monstruo.

Suspiro.

—Eres hermosa.

—No digas mentiras y si solo quieres engatusarme para después llamar a la policía y traicionarme, mejer vete antes de que…

—Hey —me detuvo —no digo mentiras.

Él me miraba igual que todos los demás, pero con más intensidad. Eso me hiso pensar. ¿Quizás él podría … ¡No!

—¡No!, no es cierto, estoy muy delgada, pálida, sucia y…

Edward negaba y bufaba con cada palabra.

—Maravillosa —interrumpió mi discurso de desprecio —eres todo lo que pienso desde que te descubrí y no puedo alejarme, es como si tú —observó mis ojos, mi boca, suspiró y se detuvo por unos segundos —yo necesito verte, ayudarte no…

Parecía como si hablara con una ninfa del bosque, y no con una moribunda encerrada en un sótano. Era peligroso, muy peligroso.

La que negó ahora, fui yo.

—No entiendes.

Sus dedos se movieron de nuevo sobre mis labios, y su piel dulce hizo que me callara.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Termino de quitar los restos de chocolate y volvió a mirarme, taciturno y embelesado.

Peligroso, imposible, peligroso y mortal.

Renee iba a hacer lo mismo que antes si esto se salía de control, y él…

La escuche bajar las escaleras que daban al sótano.

Pagaría el precio con su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 6 "Desesperación"<strong>

**...**

**N**o pasó nada esa vez, pero estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos. Desde entonces la desesperación me apoderaba cada vez que él regresaba a visitarme. No me cansaba de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero el egoísmo gana con tanta facilidad, que después de una semana ya no me importo.

Lo quería.

Quería seguir teniéndolo conmigo, hablarle, olerle todas las mañanas. El aroma a hierba en su ropa, a jabón y shampoo cuando se daba una ducha antes de venir. La loción para afeitar que empezaba a utilizar.

—¿Te afeitas?

—Claro.

Yo no creía que lo necesitara, pero lo había dicho con tanta determinación que no pensé que mintiera.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sin embargo seguía pareciéndome tan joven.

—Quince, pero ahora tendrás que decirme cuantos tienes tú, ese es el trato ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cual trato?

¡No recordaba ningún trato! ¿No sabe que preguntar la edad a las damas, es grosero?

—Preguntar la edad a una mujer es de mala educación —le reclamé, apenada—¡y nunca hablaste de ningún trato así!

—Lo acabo de inventar ahora, por cada respuesta que te dé, tu deberás contestar otras.

—No me parece justo —bufé. Era un manipulador. Solo quería sacarme información para luego chantajearme. Todos hacían eso, traicionarme, lastimarme, hacerme sufrir. Comencé a temblar por la ira. Solo sus manos acariciándome, lograron despertarme de la alucinación.

Le gustaba juguetear con mis dedos.

—Tú empezaste —se deslizó sobre los nudillos —así que ¿cuántos años tienes?

La sensación me gustaba tanto, que conteste solo para que siguiera haciéndolo.

Manipulador, ¿ya lo había dicho?

—Casi dieciséis

—¿Casi? —repitió burlón.

—Mi cumpleaños es el trece de septiembre.

Frunció el ceño, y después contó con los dedos. No sabía lo que calculaba, pero llego a un resultado pronto porque…

—¡Oye! —se escandalizó —eso es en dos semanas.

—¿Ah sí?

No estaba al pendiente de los meses, solo entendía cuando era de noche o de día. Cuando Edward venia y cuando no.

Suspire, triste e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. El último cumpleaños había sido con papá. Este no sería igual, probablemente Renee ni lo recordaría.

Cerré los ojos y los apreté muy fuerte para no perder el control. Temblé, y aplaste el pastelito de chocolate entre mis dedos. Le saque el relleno y Edward noto mi estado enseguida. Acaricio mi mano asesina de pasteles y…

—Ya estoy pensando en que obsequiarte —me animó —pero puedes decirme lo que quieres y eso te daré.

—¿De verdad?

Solo quería una cosa.

—Si, lo que tú quieras, un pastel, libros, discos, algo que te guste… no tengo mucho dinero, pero algo será.

Sonreí, feliz como él había intentado hacerme sentir. Complacido de su logro, él continúo hablando por más tiempo, inventando y repitiendo lo que podía darme.

Pero yo solo deseaba una cosa.

—Quisiera que nunca te fueras —salió de mis labios, en vez de quedarse en mi mente como planeaba.

Ante esto él se quedó muy callado. Yo también. Me sentía terriblemente avergonzada y estúpida.

—Digo, libros y discos es perfecto —me corregí con idiotez —si, tráeme eso.

Aclare mi voz varias veces, y mire a todos lados menos a él. Si aún tuviera la suficiente hemoglobina, mi cara estaría roja, roja como las manzanas que había traído hoy, o quizás purpura como las uvas que trajo ayer.

—Bella —susurró.

¡SI! Estaría como las uvas.

—Mírame —exigió, y acaricio mi barbilla.

¡Estúpidos dedos suaves!, eran demasiado. Así que me deje llevar, lo mire, y sus ojos fueron peores. Su calor y brillo hacían que solo quisiera aferrarme a él y nunca despegarme, acariciarlo como él hacía conmigo. En todas esas veces nunca lo había intentado porque me daba miedo. Tocarlo. Yo no era tan dulce y suave como él.

Pero sus labios se movieron cerca, y cerré los ojos aterrada.

—Edward —susurré, cuando sus labios estuvieron a milímetros —no hagas esto.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

— Lo sabes, a pesar de lo que te dije, y de que eres todo lo que deseo, ya no puedes seguir volviendo.

—Bella — rozó tenuemente mi boca —he sido paciente, he tratado de comprenderte pero ya no puedo más, voy a sacarte de aquí aunque no quieras. Es lo que debe ser.

— ¡No! —salí del trance de sus caricias, y lo empuje lejos.

Fue más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, y Edward fue a dar contra las cajas que había detrás. Varias cayeron encima de él. Tuve mucho miedo de haberlo matado, lo tuve mucho en todos esos segundos casi minutos que Edward tardó en levantarse, y quitarse las cajas de encima.

Lucia furioso.

—Lo siento —mi voz se quebró.

Le había dicho que no volviera, y así lo quería pero… ahora que estaba a punto de hacerlo, la idea me dolió demasiado.

—Edward —susurré —perdóname yo… te quiero —cerré los ojos y agache la cabeza, no quería mirarlo. —pero tú no puedes regresar es peligroso y si Renee lo sabe ella…

No termine la frase. Me quebré completamente y comencé a llorar. No quería que viera mis lágrimas así que me di la vuelta. Era demasiado.

Tras un par de minutos de este modo, escuche como se movía, he intente con todas mis fuerzas y medios esconderme de él en mi rincón oscuro. No soportaría tenerlo cerca. Dolía mucho. Sin embargo acercarse a mí, ya no era su plan

—Tienes razón —dijo —no puedo seguir volviendo, esto no va a progresar nunca, y tú siempre vas a estar traumada y desquiciada.

Sus palabras me dolieron pero era la verdad. Y la verdad duele, pero es siempre lo mejor.

—No puedo seguir volviendo y ver cómo te mata, porque te quiero, mucho, y por eso no puedo permitirlo.

De pronto la torre de cajas que tapaban el agujero, cayó con violencia al suelo. Él las había empujado con furia, y ahora todas estaban regadas.

Un momento ¿Permitirlo?

—¡Edward! —grité —lo prometiste, dejarías las cosas como están.

Lo observe con miedo, y él regreso hacia mí. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

—No lo hagas —sollocé, tirando de mis cadenas para alcanzarlo.

Edward se agacho y me tomo con firmeza de los hombros.

No dijo nada, y los apretó muy fuerte. Me zarandeo. Estaba desesperado. Sin embargo supe que podría convencerlo de nuevo, cuando vi las lágrimas escurriendo por sus pestañas.

Lloraba por mí, y podía valerme de eso.

—Déjalo así no vuelvas, solo te harás daño —musité, secándolas con una suavidad que no sabía tener.

Él negó con la cabeza, aun llorando, y antes de que pudiera acercarme a secar sus mejillas. De golpe y atrayéndome con rudeza al principio. Su boca se estrelló con la mía. No dolió, todo lo contrario, toda esa dulzura que él desprendía se fue disolviendo en mi boca. Me besaba, dulce y delicioso. Acariciaba, suspiraba dentro y yo no podía detenerlo.

Había estado evitando que lo hiciera todo ese tiempo, porque no quería que sintiera mis labios secos y muertos, pero él no parecía percibirlo, siguió besándome y besándome hasta que abrazados caímos al suelo.

Solo la puerta de la casa abriéndose de golpe, hiso que reaccionara.

—Vete, por favor Edward, antes de que sea tarde.

Aturdido, me hiso caso y logro deslizarse fuera antes de que Renee entrara al sótano. Por desgracia esta vez no tuvimos tiempo de cerrar la rendija a tiempo, y las cajas estaban todas tiradas. Renee lo observo todo, y lo supo de inmediato. No me trajo de comer ese día, probablemente en castigo y en una semana no me había bajado más que minúsculos bocados. Y a pesar de las visitas diarias de Edward, lo que traía no había servido más que para entretenerme.

De verdad estaba hambrienta, y ahora que ella había descubierto todo, supuse que lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

Edward, por otra parte, tendría un destino peor.

—Va a terminar como los demás y lo sabes, espero que ya no regrese por su propio bien.

Fue solo la primera y única advertencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 7 "Amor, no es suficiente"<strong>

**...**

**H**abía anochecido para cuando Edward regreso. Renee había salido a comprar algo más fuerte que las maderas para tapar de vuelta el agujero. Lo había hecho en la tarde y estaría pronto a regresar. Edward corría peligro, sin embargo…

—¡Nunca te perdonare si fuiste a la policía! — e reclamé.

¡Lo había prometido! Y quizás fuese egoísta y malagradecida, pero esa era mi naturaleza. Lo haría todo para mantener el secreto a salvo. Además la policía no solo me alejaría de Renee y la meterían a la cárcel. Me llevarían lejos de él, de Edward. Todo sería horrible en el momento que pusiera un pie fuera, y él no lo comprendía.

—No los he llamado tengo que sacarte de aquí primero, no puedo esperar a que la comisaria del pueblo habrá, y que cuando ellos vengan tu estés muerta — dijo, y a continuación saco una cierra de su chaqueta.

Parecía vieja e inservible pero aun así peligrosa. Brillo cuando la alzo ante mí.

—¡Aléjate! —le grité.

Pero él no hiso caso. Se abalanzo contra las cadenas, con cierra en mano, y empezó a moverla encima.

Como supuse, no sirvió de nada.

—¡Carajo!, esto es inútil.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por todo el sótano, buscando algo que le ayudara a abrir mis cadenas. Llevaba el mango de la cierra apretado en una mano todavía, y estaba muy impaciente. Con eso entre los dedos, tenía miedo de que hiciera una barbaridad.

Me arrastre, buscando acércame y quitársela antes de que eso pasara.

—Edward, ven por favor, acércate.

Jale su pantalón para que me notara y aunque el metal lastimo mis tobillos otra vez, lo hice mirarme. Continuaba estando como poseído, y yo debía tranquilizarlo y hacerlo salir de aquí para siempre. Por su propio bien.

Desafortunadamente para mí, no entendía de razones.

—¡No hay tiempo, debo abrir esas estúpidas cadenas! —gritó, terco y desesperante.

Empezaba a enojarme su terquedad, y comencé a sentirme tan poseía como él, sin embargo me esforcé todo lo que pude para seguir suave y tranquila. Tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo comprender, antes de que fuera tarde. Renee no me había alimentado en todo el día, pero eso no era nada en comparación de lo que le pasaría a Edward sino se iba, ahora.

—Vete Edward, tu no entiendes…

—¡He visto lo cuerpos!

¡Oh no! Esto no era bueno. Temblé ante la antelación del desenlace, y perdí el control.

Asustada de lo que venía o podía venir, lo empuje lejos, y me moví con las cadenas de un lado al otro, como fiera enjaulada. Tal y como lo que era.

—¡Ahora comprendes porque es peligroso! — e rugí —¡terminaras bajo tierra como ellos!

Aun así, él no entendió. Igual que la mía, su desesperación cobro auge.

— ¡Tú también si no te saco de aquí!

Y tenía razón, en parte, porque después de esto Renee haría todo para mantenerme a salvo. Pero no me mataría como suponía Edward, el único dañado aquí seria él. Y no podía dejar que eso pasara de nuevo. Abrir las cadenas era imposible, y él debía irse . Lejos antes de que lo feo pasara y yo fuera incapaz de impedirlo.

Lanzarme contra él fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

Logre tomar uno de sus pies y tirarlo al suelo. Luchamos por la cierra por bastantes minutos hasta que se la quite.

—Lárgate, si no te vas la que te matara seré yo ¡Largo!

Edward tembló al verme encima de él, con el filo de la navaja brillando. Filosa, peligrosa y asesina.

—Jamás lo harías, sé que quieres protegerme amor, yo también quiero hacerlo… porque te amo, y no voy a dejarte aquí, moriré si tengo que hacerlo para salvarte.

Todo eso era demasiado para un muchacho de quince años. Todo debía ser parte del encanto.

Gruñí.

—Y sigues sin entender, Edward… no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Él no lo sabía, pero yo sí. Caí en la cuenta cuando observe lo que había causado la lucha por obtener la cierra. Una herida larga y borboteante de sangre, en toda la palma de su mano.

Ya lo había dañado.

Lo perdería igual que a todos.

—Te amo Bella —me dijo.

Pero, él jamás lo entendería. Que yo no podía corresponderle con la misma fidelidad. Cuando su aroma me inundo, mis instintos ganaron la batalla.

—Amor no es suficiente —fue lo último que dije.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 8 "Lo inminente de la realidad"<strong>

**...**

**E**staba hambrienta, muy hambrienta.

Renee no había bajado nada en días. Tal vez quería darme una lección por lo de Edward. Y para cuando él regreso esa misma noche, yo lo estaba demasiado, y ahora la sangre escurría fresca y dulce por sus brazos.

—Bella —me susurró —debo quitarme esto, y sacarte de aquí. No sé si pueda herido, pero iré por ayuda, esto se está saliendo de control.

Y en efecto así fue. Perdí el control, y lamí la sangre que escurría por su muñeca.

Dulce, fresca y deliciosa, igual a como lo había imaginado.

—¿Qué haces? —soltó él, asqueado, incluso asustado.

Y por fin, estaba comportándose como debía hacerlo.

Me tomo de los hombros y trato de alejarme. Pero esta vez, la realidad llegaba inminentemente. Las cadenas de plata eran fuertes, pero mi deseo lo era mucho más. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había probado sangre humana. La primera la de mi padre, y la ultima la de Jacob. El ultimo muchacho que intento rescatarme.

Él solo duro un día.

Edward era diferente, había durado más tiempo, lo habría dejado escapar. Quería que se fuera por el cariño que le había tomado. Porque era el único que no me había visto como un monstruo. Aun en estos momentos, seguía viéndome con amor.

Lo aparte con brusquedad al recodarlo. Todos esos días juntos, su beso. Mi primer y único beso. Yo había muerto cuando tenía quince, nadie me había besado entonces, y después mucho menos. Edward sería el único siempre.

—¡Largo!, ¡Lárgate! —le grite, inútilmente tratando de alejarme y de alejar su aroma.

Pero el amor ciega, y él seguía sin mirarme como lo que era.

—No estás bien, debo sacarte.

—¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Morirás!, ¡Largo!

Me di la vuelta para que no viera mis lágrimas. Estas ya no eran acuosas y cristalinas, estaban hechas de sangre, he inyectaban mis ojos del mismo color. Así era cuando perdía el control y me convertía en esto.

Talle mi rostro, impaciente, y mis manos se llenaron de lágrimas de sangre. De este modo y sin otra alternativa, me gire molesta para que las viera. Quería que entendiera lo que yo era, que se asustara y saliera corriendo.

Pero él no lo hiso.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Corrió a tocarme. ¡Logro abrazarme!

—Tienes sangre en todos lados, debe ser una hemorragia interna.

Jamás entendería como sabia tanto de esas cosas. Pero de nada le serviría conmigo. Su cuello tan cerca, y su sangre descubierta por la herida, no me ayudo a soportarlo por más tiempo.

Lo abrace fuerte, bese su cuello y él se ciñó con más ahínco a mí.

De verdad me quería.

—Te amo —lo confirmo en mi oído, y yo hundí los dientes, ahora colmillos en su piel.

La sensación que eso causo fue insaciable, y tome de él todo hasta que su cuerpo se fue desmenuzando. No era yo misma en esos momentos, solo era la fiera y él mi presa. No pensé en nada más que el sabor de su sangre deslizándose por mi lengua, entrando y avivando mi cuerpo.

Lo apreté con más fiereza, y me hundí en él y su sabor.

No lo sentí hasta que su mano moribunda acaricio mi rostro. Lo solté entonces, y Edward cayó al suelo somnoliento, débil y pálido. Incluso más que yo.

Su olor ya no estaba. Ya no quedaba nada.

Él me miro a los ojos por bastante tiempo mientras perdía el aliento, y yo no pude detenerlo. Sus latidos se hicieron lentos hasta que quedo vacío.

Cuando deje de escucharlo me congele en el acto de mis atrocidades. Sin saber cómo había sucedido exactamente, y para cuando reaccione e intente darle mi sangre, sus ojos no tenían vida. Aquellos orbes verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, perdidos y muertos.

Vacíos.

Le había quitado todo, y ya no quedaba nada por revivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 9 "Nada es lo que parece"<strong>

**...**

**R**enee llego al sótano cuando ya estaba muerto, y yo me escondía en mi rincón, asustada de salir y mirarlo sobre el suelo. Muerto y sin vida.

Mi hermana bufo cuando lo vio.

—Te dije que era peligroso —me dijo.

No estaba enojada, solo parecía cansada. Años habían pasado desde que esto había comenzado. Tal vez debería estarle agradecida por cuidarme todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que nuestro padre había muerto por mi culpa y en iguales condiciones. Sabía que lo hacía porque él se lo había hecho prometer antes de morir desangrado en sus brazos, pero aun así le estaba agradecida. Ella solo tenía diecisiete, pero lo había cumplido desde entonces, y me había salvado de matar a muchas más personas inocentes. Quizás no podría hacerlo toda la vida, y yo sabía que un día saldría del sótano y … continuaría alimentándome de la forma que fuera.

Nadie puede escapar de su naturaleza.

Pero Renee había atrasado ese momento al menos un tiempo, encerrándome en un sótano, y ahora comprendía - ahora cuando había matado a alguien más- recordaba que esto era lo único que ella podía hacer. Yo no tenía control. Seres como nosotros jamás lo tienen. Quizás si viviésemos en un cuento rosa o una película, no lo habría matado, porque lo quería. Habría olvidado mi naturaleza, mi egoísmo, mi hambre de él. Pero no fue así, y la realidad es dura.

Nada es lo que parece.

Solo me quedaba desear que él volviera a mí. En recuerdos duros y tortuosos, pero volvería.

Como todos.

—Habrá que aunar uno más a la lista, ojala aun quepa en el hoyo con los demás —dijo Renee.

Ahora él era como todos los demás.

Lo tomo de las piernas y lo jalo fuera del sótano. Yo no quise mirar, quería recordarlo con vida y no como un cuerpo muerto siendo arrastrado lejos de mí. Aun así me asome por la ventanilla de mi cárcel, y vi como Renee lo aventaba al hoyo, y como echaba la tierra encima, hasta que no quedo nada.

Ahora él estaba enterrado con el resto de mis remordimientos, y aunque lo deseara, Edward jamás regresaría.

Y si lo hiciese, ya no sería el mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 10 "Los amores perdidos"<strong>

**...**

**P**aso una semana entera, luego otra. Casi el tiempo que había pasado con Edward. Muy poco para decir que era amor. Pero algo debía ser, al menos de su parte. Para mí... él había sido mi único beso. Suave y dulce, como su sangre.

Toque mis labios al recordarlo. Lo mejor que me había pasado.

A veces miraba el jardín, deseando que saliera de la tierra y volviera a hacerlo: Besarme, quererme. Pero si no lo hiso esa noche, jamás lo haría.

Había muerto, y esa mañana toque el césped de vuelta. Esperando que por lo menos el día de mi cumpleaños mis deseos se cumplieran. Pero nada paso, el aire corrió libre sobre mi piel, sin rastro de él, más que una hoja de papel que se pegó contra los barrotes.

La cara de Edward estaba pintada sobre ella.

**Joven desaparecido. **

**Nombre: Edward Anthony Cullen. **

**Edad: Quince años. **

La descripción no fue necesaria leerla. Sabia perfecto como había sido.

Tome la hoja y la lleve conmigo hasta el rincón oscuro que me resguardaba. Saque la caja de cartón donde conservaba las pocas cosas que me dejaba tener Renee. Adentro estaban la foto de papá y la de mamá, la mía antes de que me convirtiera en esto...

Mis amores perdidos.

Coloque la foto de Edward junto con ellos, muy debajo de todo lo demás, y cerré la caja.

Porque todos a los que amo se tenían que ir algún día.

Pero él había sido especial.

* * *

><p>Y <strong>FIN<strong>...

Ahora querrán matarme o yo que sé, pero agradecería comentarios constructivos XD- Mi idea del final fue siempre esto, tal vez las y los tome por sorpresa como a mi madre (que se enojó) jeje, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así.,y la idea fue siempre esa. Dejare de escuchar música deprimente, para la otra e.e

**Ammm **y les doy algunas explicaciones:

**- Bella** era vampiro, inmortal o como lo quieran llamar, **Renee** la tenía encerrada allí por eso y bueno…ya lo leyeron en la historia. La cadenas eran de plata, en ciertas mitologías, libros y películas que he leído y visto, eso los detiene, y lastima como hacía con las heridas de Bella infringidas por el metal, y blablabla ya se imaginaran los demás.

- **Edward** murió, no saldrá de la tierra, ni ella logro convertirlo con su sangre a tiempo :/

**El shot** o lo que sea, está dividido en partes, porque podría haber sido un fic más largo. Pero no quería meterme en la aventura de un nuevo fic de más de un capitulo, porque sabía que me tardaría los años en acabarlo, como los demás :D

Y creo que es todo, si hay otra duda. No olviden el review ;) y pregunten.

**Besos (Elise)**


End file.
